Reborn From The Ashes
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: My new J/L story. Enjoy! AU Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Reborn From The Ashes.

This is my new J/L story. Completely AU so go with it and enjoy! :)

Chapter 1-

A spring morning broke on Albert Square. 19 year old Lauren Jessop suddenly woke with a start, groaning. It was 6:30am. Too early but she knew she needed to get up. She grabbed her dressing gown, wrapping it around herself before pushing her slippers on, heading downstairs. She found her stepfather, Greg, making breakfast.

Greg had been in Lauren's life since she was 6. Her and her sister, Abi, never knew their father and when their mother remarry, Greg adopted the two girls before welcoming a son named Oscar when she was 12. He was the only father Lauren had ever had and she was grateful for him. She had had a pretty good life. She got into university the year before first hand and she was studying to be a primary school art teacher but 6 months ago, her mother was diagnosed with terminal cervical cancer and Lauren found herself drinking and sleeping with random men to numb the pain, a life her parents didn't know she led.

"Morning, sweetheart. Pancakes alright for you?" Greg asked her, as she sat down, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled at this. Things haven't changed between the pair in 13 years. It was the same and she felt at home. That was one of the reasons she decided to still live at home when she got her university acceptance because nothing would change. It was familiar to her. Her mother's cancer just confirmed her reasons to stay home. A few moments later, her sister, Abi came downstairs, stressing over an exam she had.

"Abs, chill please, you are going to be fine" Lauren said, standing up, walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Your sister got into university no problem, you are going to get in no problem either. I believe in my girls. Always" Greg told them, walking between them, putting an arm around each of them.

"Thanks, Dad. Means a lot" Abi sighed, leaning into him and he hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, thanks, Dad. For everything" Lauren added, smiling.

"I'm proud of you two. Today is an important day. Abi's science exam and Lauren's first day on her work placement. We are going out to celebrate later. I've booked a table at Le Square for 7" He said, smiling, moving away to put the kettle on

•••

"Are you sure this is wise?" Alice Branning asked her brother, Joey, still shocked from what he had just told her.

"It's a job, Al" He replied, shrugging.

"Half way across London. East London may I add?" She proclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a fresh start. I need it. Where no one knows me" He told her. For Joey Branning, life for the past 2 years had been existing for him. Passing through girls beds, going from job to job, not settling anywhere had become a thing for him.

"You're running away again. You just need to-"

He held up his hand to silence her "Don't question it, please. Just be my sister and support me please"

"Of course. Always" She said, pulling him into a hug.

•••

Lauren's hands were shaking by lunchtime of her placement. She took a sip of the bottle of vodka she had stashed in her bag and instantly felt calm. She knew she should stop drinking as much as she did and stop relaying on it so much but it was her comfort blanket. It made her feel better. She chucked the bottle in her bag, sighing and went to meet Abi for lunch.

•••

"I'm gonna miss you" Alice said as Joey's tube came, hugging him tightly.

"You can visit me anytime. Walford is that far, Al" He replied, before picking up his bags and got onto the tube with a small smile on his face, ready for his fresh start. His next fresh start. Within 40 minutes, he was in Walford. He followed directions to a B&B, named Kim's palace, to drop his things off before going to a cafe he saw. He had time for a coffee before his interview. A blonde served him, blushing on sight him. He was used to making girls doing that.

"You don't look familiar. Are you new around here?" She said, smiling widely. She was usually the type Joey would go for but she was a little overkill, even for his liking.

"Yeah, I am. I'll have a coffee please and a cheese sandwich please" He replied, smiling a little.

"Okay. Well I'm Lucy" She told him, as she took his offered.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. How much will that be?" He asked, wanting to get away from her.

"Erm, £3.10, please" She said, sounding a little disappointed and he went to sit down.

•••

Lauren wasn't due in class until later and decided to see her best friend, Lucy, whilst she was working, get a coffee then go and work on an assignment.

"Hey, Luce" Lauren said, as she walked into the cafe.

"Oh my god, you're here. Thank god" Lucy said quietly, smiling widely at Lauren, chucking her apron aside and pushed her friend outside.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've just found my future husband" Lucy replied, smirking before walking back in. Lauren shook her head, laughing a little and followed her back inside.

"Coffee please" Lauren said, not bothering to get involved in Lucy's latest scheme and her next victim.

"Don't you wanna know?" Lucy hissed to her, shocked.

"Not really, sorry, Luce. I have an assignment and it won't write itself" Lauren replied, sighing.

•••

Joey could feel the blondes eyes on him and they wouldn't leave him. He sighed, finishing the last of his coffee and stood up to walk out, knowing the blonde, or Lucy as she said her name was, was looking at him but his attention was taken by the brunette stood at the counter, waiting for her order. He didn't usually go for brunettes; they reminded him of Jessica. He quickly shook his head. He couldn't think of her, not ever but he had to admit though they shared the same hair colour, the girl stood in front of him didn't remind him of Jessica. Lucy gave the girl her order whilst she read something on her phone. She stopped as she saw him. She looked up at her phone, looking at him. She didn't blush like her friend had done but gave him a small smile as their eyes locked before leaving, taking a sip of her coffee. Joey stared after her and knew he had to know her. Something about her drew him to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn From The Ashes

Hey guys! Thanks for all your feedback already! And as for Jessica, all will be revealed soon :)

Chapter 2-

"So tell me, Joey, what brings you to Walford?" Sharon, the person interviewing him, asked.

"Fancied a fresh start to tell you the truth" He replied, honestly.

"Moving across London to Walford though? There must of been a hell of a drama for a fresh start" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't think my life history was part of the requirements to be a barman?" He replied, sighing.

"It's not. I just need to know that you're not going to leave" She told him "I've lost 3 barman in the past 2 months. I need to know I can rely on you"

"Trust me, I have no past life to drag me back. You can rely on me to get my job done and be the perfect barman" He said, smiling a little.

"I do hope so, Joey. Okay, I'll offer you a trial run. 2 weeks. Past it and the job is yours" Sharon replied, standing up, holding her hand.

He shook her hand "You won't regret it. Thank you for this opportunity"

•••

"Dad? Abi?" Lauren called through the house after a long day at placement then university.

"Lauren, you're home. Good. We have our table booked" Greg said, walking out of the living room.

"Do I have time to change?" Referring to her jeans, converse and oversized jacket.

"Yes go on. Check in on your mum on your way down too please, love" He replied, smiling. She nodded, heading upstairs, straight to her room, pulling her hair out of its ponytail, finding a dress in her wardrobe along with some tights before quickly changing into them then found her heels and put some make up on. She changed bags, staring at the secret vodka bottle. She sighed, unscrewed it, took a massive gulp before tightening it and chucking into a draw. She checked her appearance, sighing before grabbing her coat and bag and left her room.

She checked in on her mother like her dad had asked. Her mum was awake, watching some chat show.

"Hey, darling. Your dad said he made dinner reservations. I hope you have a good time. Have an extra scoop of cream on your pudding and extra glass of wine for me" Tanya said, smiling as Lauren walked over to her.

"Thanks, Mum. I'll try. Ring us if you need anything okay?" She replied, kissing her mum on the cheek.

"Of course I will. Your Nan is coming over later anyways. She has been to see your Aunt Rainie" Tanya told her, squeezing Lauren's arm.

"That's good. You can catch up then. See you later after my shift at work" She said, hugging Tanya before leaving.

•••

Joey was about to start his first shift at his new job when his phone started ringing. He looked at it and saw his cousin's, Jake, number flashing. He groaned and rejected the call before switching his phone off and put it in his coat pocket and headed into the bar area.

"You say you've worked in a bar before? That's good. Tonight's gonna be a big night. In the VIP room, we have a 18th. In here we have a Hen's do as well as the regulars. The bar is fully stocked. If you need any help, I'll be in the office doing accounts. Fatboy is DJ'ing, shout him if I'm busy but you will have help from 9 when Lauren gets here" Sharon said. Joey nodded as she walked away.

"Hey, man. Welcome to the madhouse. I'm Arthur Chubb but you can call me Fatboy. Don't ask. Long story" Fatboy said, walking over to him, holding out his hand.

"Don't worry I won't" Joey replied, shaking his hand.

•••

"What time are you at work tonight then?" Greg asked Lauren as they looked at the menus.

"9 so I gotta go easy on the wine" She replied, sounding a little disappointed.

"Okay, we best order then to give you time to go home and change" He proclaimed, putting his menu down and a waiter came over to take their order.

"So how was your exam, Abs?" Lauren asked, once they had ordered.

"It was okay. The last question was hard but that's a given, it's the A question where the rest are the Bs and Cs of the grades" Abi replied, sighing.

"And you are gonna come out with all As, I'm sure of it and you're gonna be a kick ass vet, I know it" Lauren replied, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks, Lauren. It means a lot" Abi said, smiling.

Once they had had their meal, Lauren went home to quickly change. She checked in on her mother and saw she was sleeping. She quietly shut the door before heading to work. Lucy was waiting for her outside.

"Mr Fittie is working here. Can we swap jobs?" She asked, as Lauren walked down the steps of the club.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"The guy from the cafe earlier. He's working here. I hate you right now" Lucy replied, sighing. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked into the staff office, telling her friend to wait outside as she put her things in and walked back out again.

"What do you want me to do, Luce? Put in a good word for you?" Lauren exclaimed, sighing.

"Yes!" Lucy squealed, giggling before heading on the dance floor. Lauren rolled her eyes and headed to the bar. The guy from cafe was indeed working behind the bar. He stopped when he saw her, smiling.

"You're the girl from the cafe earlier, right? The crazy one's friend?" He questioned, walking towards her.

"Yep and that crazy one has a name. Lucy. And she's my best friend so watch what you say!" She replied, resisting the urge to laugh because Lucy was crazy but Lauren wasn't gonna let a random guy call her that.

"Sorry, my bad. I'm Joey" He told her, holding out his hand.

"Lauren" She shook his hand "The more crazy one so watch out"

"Why does that sound like a promise?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's the truth, now come on, lets work" She replied, laughing a little as she got to work.

Lucy came to the bar later on, a little drunk. Lauren sighed, wishing it was her getting drunk, and walked over to her.

"Come on, Luce, I think you have had enough to drink. I'm gonna call Peter" She told her, taking her glass from her.

"I thought you two were on the outs. Since you broke up with him" Lucy replied, raising her eyebrow.

"Come on, office now" Lauren said, walking around the bar, helping her stand and pulled her into the office.

"Sorry, Sharon, can Lucy stay here until her brother comes? I don't trust her outside?" Lauren asked, as she fished in her pocket for her phone.

"Sure. How's Joey, the new guy, getting on?" Sharon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Great from what I can tell. Seems a natural" Lauren replied, dialling Peter's number.

"I bet he's a natural in bed too" Lucy exclaimed, giggling. Lauren looked at her then at Sharon who both rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Peter. It's Lauren. Lucy's drunk at the club. Can you come and get her please? She's in the office"

Lauren returned to the bar a few moments later.

"Is your friend okay?" Joey asked her, as she got the cloth to clean some tables.

"Yeah, she's fine. It's just Luce. Nothing to worry about" Lauren replied quickly, as she headed around the bar to clean.

"Aw, Joseph, looking out for the drunk people again, how cute!" A voice mocked from the end of the bar. Joey turned, fearing who it could be and saw his cousin, Jake.

"Jake" He swallowed loudly.

"Surprised to see me, cousin?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Joey questioned, walking over to him.

"Checking in on my baby cousin, that's all. I see you made a friend" Jake replied, looking at Lauren.

"She's someone I work with. That's all. Nothing else" Joey told him, sighing.

"Oh yes. I forgot. You don't go for brunettes. Not since Jessica" Jake said, laughing.

"Don't you say her name. Not after what you did" Joey warned him, grabbing him by the t'shirt.

Lauren was cleaning the tables and was about to go into the VIP area when she saw a heated confrontation between the new barman and what appeared to be a punter. She sighed and walked over to them.

"Is everything okay over here?" She asked, looking from the two.

"It's fine, beautiful. Me and my cousin were just having a few words" The other guy replied, letting go of Joey.

"Right okay, can you save it for outside then please? This isn't the time or the place" She told him, turning to go away when the guy stopped her.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm Jake" He said, smiling at her. She found it creepy, like he was trying to flirt with her.

"And I'm busy so if you're buying a drink, can you please leave so your cousin can do his job? I don't want to be forced to do the night shifts on my own again" Lauren proclaimed before turning and leaving to the VIP area.

"You heard her. Leave. And don't come back" Joey told Jake, pointing to the door.

"I like her. She has fire. Much like Jess. I think I might stay around" Jake replied, smirking.

"For the last time, just go! Jessica is dead, Jake. You know that better then anyone so just get out" Joey hissed at him, turning before Jake grabbed his arm, twisting it.

"Now listen to me, I know Jessica is dead. I was there when she died. You wasn't. She died because of you and I intend of making you pay. So if Little Miss Firey Brunette becomes your girlfriend anytime soon, I'll make sure she won't be" Jake warned him, before letting him go, pushing him and walked off.

"You okay, man?" Fatboy asked, walking over.

"Yes. Just my cousin. A bit of banter. Nothing to worry about. You wanting a drink?" Joey replied, rubbing his arm.

"Just an orange juice will be fine thanks" Fatboy replied. Joey nodded and brought him it. Lauren returned to the bar a few moments later.

"You okay? Looked tense with your cousin" She asked, putting the cloth down and bent down to look at the fridges. He tried not to look at the sudden pull in her trousers around her bottom and the lift of her top, showing her bare skin. He couldn't allow him to even look at her. He feared what would happen.

"Yes. It's a long story. Don't really wanna talk about it" He replied as she stood up. She looked at him and he noticed how brown her eyes were. He quickly looked away.

"Okay. Well I know you don't know me but I'm here if you wanna talk. Sharon doesn't like to have her staff battling anything on their own. She'd rather we shared it with one another and helped each other" She told him, smiling.

"Thanks, Lauren. I'll bare that in mind" He said, before going to serve a customer.

•••

Joey was happy to have completed his first shift with any hiccups. Well apart from Jake turning up but he was gonna deal with that tomorrow. He returned to B&B, tired and ready for sleep. He looked through his bags and found a t'shirt to sleep in where he found a picture of him and Jessica. 2 years ago. In the alps. He hate skiing but he had took her because she had always wanted to go. 6 months after the photo was taken, she was dead. He sighed, shaking his head furiously. He put the photo on the drawers, changed, brushed his teeth and got into bed, trying not to let his thoughts drift to the brunette girl he had met today.

•••

Lauren was knackered from her shift and was thankful she didn't have placement until the afternoon and could sleep during the morning. Greg was waiting for her as usual in the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate, another thing that hadn't changed in 13 years and since she started working at the club, he waited up for her with a cup. She smiled as he handed it to her and took a sip.

"How was your shift?" He asked, smiling.

"It was good. Sharon got someone new starting. He seems alright. I think he'll last" She replied, smiling.

"Boyfriend material?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Dad! I just got out of a 6 year relationship. I'm not looking for anyone at the moment. Anyways Lucy has her eye on him" She replied, going into the couple and finding a packet of crisps.

"Yes but no one is beautiful like my daughter. If he had any sense, he'll sweep you off your feet" He said, smiling widely.

"Dad, for all I know, he could be gay. Now I'm off to sleep. I love you and goodnight" She told him, kissing him on the cheek and headed upstairs. She sighed, sitting down on her bed. She found the vodka bottle in her drawer, poured a little into her hot chocolate before putting it away again and got changed for bed before laying on her bed, thinking about what her dad had just said.


	3. Chapter 3

Reborn From The Ashes

Chapter 3-

Joey had now be living in Walford for about a month now and he found himself seeking Lauren's company whenever he could. This worried him as he feared he was falling for her but it was the way she pushed her hair behind her shoulders, the way she walked and the deep brown of her eyes. He found himself staring as she changed the mixers one night at work. He quickly looked away as she turned to face him.

"You're on your own tomorrow night" She told him, wiping her hands on a towel.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't think you can handle it?" She half laughed, checking the stock list "You'll be fine. Sharon's giving me the night off"

"Yeah, I'm sure I will be. What you planning on doing with your night off?" He asked, as she looked at the stock checklist, checking things off.

She looked up for a moment "You'll be serving me for once"

She laughed before heading to the chill room. She sighed as she did, now on her own. Alone with her thoughts. She had no idea what was going on with Joey. She didn't know what falling for someone was. Her and her ex boyfriend Peter just happened when she was 13. She thought she loved him but it wasn't there. She broke it off a few months previous but she had no idea what an adult relationship felt like. She had never felt lust for someone, actual desire but she knew that she had began to experience around Joey but what she also knew he wouldn't want some kid who didn't know what she was doing. Her and Peter had done it, it felt special at the time but that was all she had.

Lauren sighed, shaking her head, picking up a crate of beer, balancing the clipboard on it and carried it back into the bar before filling the fridges.

"Will your friend be with you tomorrow?" Joey asked from behind her. Lucy. Of course he wanted her.

"Yes. Why? Do you want me to get her number?" She asked, standing up to get more beer, not aware of him checking her out.

"No. I was just wondering and anyways, she's not my type" He replied. She wanted to ask him what his type was but she didn't find the nerve.

"Lauren, your dad is on the phone for you" Sharon said, walking into the bar. She sighed and nodded, walking into the office.

"Hey, Dad. We are 5 minutes from opening. What's up?" Lauren said, picking up the phone.

"It's your mum. She has taken a turn of worse. Me and Abi have taken her to hospital" Greg replied, sighing.

"What? Why what's wrong? Do you want me to come?" She questioned, quickly, worried.

"No, love. Stay at work. It's probably nothing. I'll get Jay to pick you up if anything happens" He told her. She could tell he was trying to be calm for her but was failing.

"Okay, promise me, Dad, you'll let me know if anything happens" She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Of course, see you later, love you" He said.

"Love you too, Dad. Speak soon" She replied before hanging up. She hated feeling so helpless. She walked over to her bag, finding the vodka and quickly necked a bit, before screwing the top back on, chucking it in her bag and wiped her mouth before walking back into the bar, almost in a faze.

"You okay, Lauren?" Joey asked her, as she tried to gather her thoughts. She was ready to lie and have a poker face on but she shook her head, as tears spilled from her eyes.

"It's my mum" She cried, wiping her eyes. He walked over to her and after a mental debate, put an arm around her and hugged her. This surprised her but it felt nice to have the comfort.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, trying to comfort.

"She has terminal cancer. My dad has just rang to tell me he has taken her to hospital. She is going die but I don't want it to be tonight" She replied, sniffling.

"I'm sure it won't be tonight. I'm sure she is strong like her daughter" He told her, putting his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away to look at her. She looked up at him and looked into his eyes. There were kind and understanding.

"Joey, can you give me and Lauren moment please?" Sharon said, walking into the bar again. He nodded, walking away and she pointed to her office. Lauren followed her.

"If you want the night off Lauren, just say and I'll get cover for you" She told her, sighing.

"I'm fine, Sharon. Dad is gonna let me know and Jay is gonna come and get me" Lauren replied, taking the tissue Sharon has offering and wiped her eyes.

"Okay, darling. Have your phone on the bar. On silence and let me know if you want to go" Sharon told her, smiling. Lauren nodded, turning to leave.

"And Lauren?" She said. Lauren looked at her.

"Yes, Sharon?"

"I know about the secret vodka bottle. You know that's not the answer. I'm only telling you that after all you and your mum did for my painkiller addiction" Sharon replied, sighing. Lauren nodded and left without a word.

•••

The shift passed and as soon as she was done, Lauren rang her dad to find her mum was home resting and it was only a false alarm.

"Everything okay?" Joey asked, smiling.

"Yes, false alarm. She's home" She replied, putting her phone in her bag.

"That's good then. I told you she will be fine" He told her, as they walked out of the office.

"But one day, she won't be, Joey" She sighed. They were walking home together. They had never done that before.

"Yeah but it's not yet" He replied "Sorry, I'm not really good at stuff like this"

She smiled "It's fine. You are. It's nice to have someone to talk to"

"I'm happy you can feel you can talk to me" He replied, as they felt the cold night air. She wished she brought a coat. He seemed have read her thoughts and took his coat off, handing it to her.

"I'm fine, honestly" She said, a little embarrassed and didn't know why.

"No, you're not. Go on" He told her. She sighed and took the jacket, putting it on.

"What's their name?" Lauren suddenly asked, as they walked through the market.

"Whose name?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The person who you lost. You sound like you have been through a traumatic death to offer me advice like that" She replied "Tell me to mind my own business if you want"

"No, no, no. It's fine. Her name was Jessica. It was 2 years ago" He told her, surprised how easily he could talk to her. He couldn't even talk to his own sister about it.

"2 years or 2 days, it never really leaves you" She proclaimed, sighing.

"No it doesn't. All you can really do is accept it and move on with your life" He admitted, smiling weakly.

"You can't forget the impact they had in your life but you can't let the their death impact the rest of your life" She replied, as they walked through the square.

"You sound like you have already been through something similar already" Joey said, as they reached Lauren's house.

"I had a twin. Rebekah. She died when we were 5" She replied, thankful for the darkness to hide her upset face.

"I'm very sorry. That can't of been easy for you or your family" He told her, rubbing her arm out of comfort.

"No it's wasn't. I don't know if it's a blessing or not it happened so young but something good came out of it. My mum met my dad a year later. Me and my other sister finally had what we wanted" She proclaimed, smiling a little.

"Yeah, something good does always come out something like that. I hate to just leave but I promised my sister I would ring her after I finished my shift. I'll see you tomorrow then" He said, feeling awkward. He wanted to kiss her goodnight but what they just discussed it didn't seem right.

"Yeah, see you. Goodnight, Joey" She replied, smiling.

"Goodnight, Lauren" And he turned and left and it wasn't until later, she realised she still had his jacket.

•••

Joey sighed as he walked into the B&B and walked into his room. He knew he was falling for her but he couldn't act on it, not really because of Jake. He got his phone out and rang his sister.

"Hey! I'm missing you loads!" Alice said, her usual happy self.

"I miss you too, Al" He sighed, sitting on his bed.

"What's up, Joe? I always know when there's something wrong"

"It's Jake. He's found me" He replied.

"Really? I'll let Mum know. That's not all is it?" She questioned. His sister could read him like a book.

"I've kind of met someone" He admitted.

"What do you mean kind of? I take it she isn't another blonde to pass the time?" Alice questioned.

He sighed, flopping back on his bed "No, she isn't. Not even a blonde either but that doesn't matter, Al. What matters is I think I'm falling for her"

"This is a good thing isn't it? It's what Jessica would of wanted" She said. He could almost sense his sister raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's not the point. I want to act on the growing feelings but there's Jake. He has never forgiven me of what happened with Jessica and won't stop at anything to get his own back" Joey replied, sighing.

"What's the girls name?" She asked

"Lauren"

"Right so, wouldn't it best to tell Lauren everything once you have gotten to know each other better. No point starting something with secrets then if Jake comes along again, he won't have anything against you" She suggested.

"I can't, Al. She might not understand why I did what I did" He sighed loudly.

"Joey, you did what you did because you thought you were doing what was needed for the girl you loved. Yes, it was wrong but why you did it wasn't wrong so Lauren shouldn't question that" Alice told him.

"I have to live with it though and Jake takes no pain in reminding me" He replied.

"Leave Jake to me. Just promise me something?" She asked. He sighed, worried.

"What, Al?"

"The next time you see this Lauren, ask her out on a date. Just one date. Just to get to know each other. You don't need to take her down the Jessica route yet but you obviously like her. I can tell in your voice" She said.

"Yeah I do I like her. Okay, I will"

"Good, good. Don't forget to tell me how it goes and goodnight. I have a early start tomorrow. Love you" She told him.

"Love you too. Goodnight" And he hung up, staring at his ceiling as he thought about Lauren.


	4. Chapter 4

Reborn From The Ashes-

Chapter 4-

Lauren woke the next morning and didn't regret the day before it began. She felt good, like she was no longer existing. She was ready to start living again. She stretched and realised she was still wearing Joey's jacket from the night before. She smiled at this as she jumped out of her bed, switching on her radio as she sorted through her assignments notes as she wasn't due in university until the afternoon but decided to go into the uni library as she worked better there. She showered and changed before deciding to grab something to eat at the cafe.

Joey woke the next morning, his phone call with Alice fresh in his mind, knowing what he had to do that day. It was the first day he didn't automatically think of Jessica and didn't feel the hallow, empty feeling in his chest. He decided a morning run was in order and quickly changed, ready for the day.

He then went to the cafe, for a takeaway coffee where he saw Lauren with her own order, turning towards the door.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" He asked, seeing her had made him feel instantly better.

"I'm good thanks. I'll have to talk later. I have a date with an assignment. See you" She replied, balancing her coffee. He nodded, watching her leave before making a decision and ran after her.

"Lauren, wait" He called after her.

"If it's about your jacket, I'll bring it tonight" She replied, turning around.

"No. It's that not" He laughed, smiling.

"What is it then?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was wondering after your date with your university work, do you want one with me?" He said to her, surprised on how natural that came out. It had been a while since he had felt nervous around a girl. She stared at him, shocked at this, not sure to reply.

"We'll talk about it after I've done with my assignment? It can be quite demanding and get jealous if I'll neglect it" She finally replied, smiling.

"So just so I'm sure, that's not no way in hell then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's a give me a few days and we'll talk about it" She said, smiling and turned to leave, getting her car keys out of her bag and headed towards her car. He watched her get into car before heading back to the cafe to get a coffee.

Lucy seemed to have been waiting for him with a coffee. He narrowed his eyes, confused, handing her the money.

"Thanks. See you later" He said, before leaving. Great, this was all he needed. A stalker.

••••

"So wait, let me get this straight. He asked you out?" Abi asked, sat on Lauren's bed, reading a magazine as she got ready to go out with Lucy.

"Yep" Lauren replied, applying her mascara "You sound surprised"

"I'm surprised you agreed to it. There's no denying he is hot and sounds like he could be good for you but I thought the main reason you broke up with Peter was you wanted to be your own" Abi told her. Lauren sighed and looked at her, putting down her make up.

"So do I but I don't know, something has changed. Anyways Abs, it's one date, not marriage and babies" She said, finding her heels in her wardrobe and putting them on before pulling down her dress and ruffled her now curly hair.

"Okay, your right. Now go on. You and Lucy have fun. You deserve it" Abi proclaimed, smiling. Lauren nodded, grabbing her bag and headed out.

"You know, you don't have to look hotter then me, Lauren" Lucy said, as Lauren walked down the stairs but laughed.

"Sorry, Luce. This is my oldest dress to be fair. I wore this for my 18th remember?" Lauren replied, pointing to her purple dress.

"Okay, sorry. Lets go. I have a barman to flirt with" Lucy said, handing Lauren her coat. Lauren rolled her eyes keeping quiet and headed out to the club.

Lauren headed to the bar once they arrived. Joey smiled when he saw her.

"So Lucy's your date tonight? I'm kinda hurt" He told her, smiling.

"Suck it buddy. Chicks before dicks and all that. Not that you are one but the meaning is there" She replied, smirking.

"You look good tonight. It's nice to see you not.."

"Not stressing and not neglecting my appearance?" She finished for him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm think you always look good but I'm a fan of this look, I will admit" He told her, smiling.

"Now you're flirting with me and I'm supposed to getting the drinks in" She said, sighing.

"Yes, you are, so what is it going to be?" He asked, smiling.

"Two double vodkas with diet coke please" She replied, getting out her purse

•••

"I think I've had enough, Luce. I have to work on my assignment tomorrow. I'll just have an orange juice now please" Lauren said, putting down her third empty glass of vodka and coke.

"Okay, I will be back in a moment" Lucy replied, heading to the bar.

Joey was finishing with another customer when he saw Lucy walking over to the bar. He sighed and knew he had to say something to her.

"Hey, a double vodka and diet coke and an orange juice please" Lucy ordered, smiling sweetly.

"Okay, coming up" He replied, sighing.

"I was wondering do you know the Walford well enough because I could show you around?" She questioned, still smiling.

"Lucy, I'm sure your a lovely girl but me and you wouldn't work" He sighed, handing her the drinks.

She remained silent. She was in shock. She made an oh sound, paid for her drinks and walked over to Lauren.

"You okay?" Lauren asked, taking her orange juice.

"I think I just got rejected" Lucy replied, still in shock. Lauren glanced over to the bar at Joey whilst he was serving someone then back at Lucy.

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry. He's just one guy. You'll find someone" Lauren told her, smiling.

"I don't care. I wanted him" Lucy sighed before heading over to the dance floor. Lauren sighed and headed over the bar.

"I heard you rejected Lucy" She called over Joey, sighing.

"Well I wasn't about to string her along was I? But I didn't exactly tell her I'm interested in her best friend, can I?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow, walking over to her.

"No you couldn't because I would have to take back my comment earlier and say you are actually a dick" She replied before watching Lucy on the dance floor.

"How do you know am not?" He asked, standing near her. She looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't. Oh well" She said, smiling.

"You're really planning on driving me crazy don't you?" He questioned, smirking. She turned to him, trying to ignore how close he was to her as she leaned against the bar.

"It's not a plan, it's an intention" She answered him, smiling before joining Lucy on the dancefloor.

•••

Some time later, Lauren couldn't find Lucy. She had made an excuse to go to toilet but had gone missing. Lauren asked around and was told Lucy went home with a random guy. She sighed and walked over to the bar as Joey cleaned up.

"You still here? Anyone would think you're stalking me" He said to her, smiling.

"I was thinking it was the other way around, to be honest with you" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well let me get closing up and we'll talk" He said, shutting the fridges.

"This should be fun" She commented, watching him.

•••

"Come on, beautiful, you need to leave" Joey told her after everyone had left.

"Beautiful, eh? I'm waiting for you" Lauren replied, smiling.

"You are a little drunk. I'll walk you home" He said, turning the lights off and pointed to the exit.

"It's gonna take more then 3 double vodkas to get me drunk, mister!" She exclaimed, as they walked up the steps.

"Where did your friend get to anyways?" He asked, as they began to walk.

"Ditched me for a guy. I technically did the same to her. Figures" She replied, sighing.

"Oh. Do you think she will be okay?" He questioned, as they neared the square.

"It's Lucy. She'll be fine" She said, when she saw the sight of her house and she didn't want to go home not yet.

"Are you okay though?" Joey suddenly asked, looking at her.

"Not really, I don't wanna go home and hear my mum throwing up from her treatment. It hurts me too much. I know it's selfish but I can't listen to it anymore. I just feel helpless" Lauren cried. He sighed and hugged her. Again, like the night before, it felt nice and returned the hug.

"You can come back to the B&B if you want. I'm not gonna pressure you for anything don't worry but you can have a moment or we can talk or anything you want" He told her, rubbing circles in her back out of comfort.

"Yeah, I'd like that, thanks" She said, pulling away, sniffing as he cried. He nodded, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumbs before tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Come on then" He replied. He held out his hand and she took it, lacing her fingers through, feeling how nice and natural it felt as they walked back to the B&B

•••

Once they walked in, Lauren took a moment, looking around. She didn't know what she expected but she didn't expect much. Joey walked past her, putting the kettle on.

"Come in. I'm sorry it's not much" He said, looking around and sighed.

"It's enough" She replied, smiling, walking in and looked around again. She stopped at the drawers where she saw a photo of him and a girl.

"Is this her? Jessica?" She questioned, holding up the photo.

"Yeah it is" He replied, looking up, sighing.

"She was beautiful" She told him, putting the photo down.

"Yeah she was" He said, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Tell me to mind my business but how did she die?" She asked, after a moment. He sighed and sat down on a chair. He pointed to the bed for her to sit and she did.

"Jess, she, Erm, had an alcohol problem. It just got too much for her" He told her, his head in his hands. This surprised Lauren, especially since her answer was to also find the answer in a bottom of a bottle.

"Oh right, so one day her body just gave up?" She asked, putting the cup of coffee down.

"That's one way of putting it" He replied. She could tell there was more but she wasn't gonna press the issue.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me anymore. You can tell me if you want but you don't have to tell me. Only if you wish" She told him, smiling reassuringly.

"I want to tell you but it's too hard" He sighed. She walked over to him, sitting on the window sill.

"You don't have to tell me. Only what you want to tell me" She replied, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She drank because she and Jake, my cousin dated when they were in secondary school then he went to prison then me and Jess grew close. We fell in love. She broke it off with him whilst he was inside then we started dating. I didn't care I had her because I loved her so much. We didn't do anything wrong then Jake got out and made our lives a misery leading her to drink since then he has blame me for her death" He told her, nearly crying.

"That's not fair. It's not your fault. Don't let him tell you that" She replied, sighing.

"If I didn't act on my feelings, she may still be alive" He said, his head in his hands.

"It's not your fault" She repeated, taking his hands so she could look at him.

"That's a matter of opinion, Lauren" Joey replied, looking at her.

"It's the truth. Listen to me" She told him, squeezing his hands.

"Thank you. I've never spoke to anyone about this especially a girl. Only my sister" He proclaimed, looking at her.

"Your welcome and I'm honoured so thank you for feeling like you could tell me" She replied, smiling before moving away.

"What about you? I feel like I'm just burdening you with my problems. I'm here if you need me to be" He told her, recomposing himself.

"Just with my mum, I don't think I'm ready. We've been told she is going to die for a while now but I still can't get my head around it" She said, sighing.

"I don't think we could ever be prepared for something like that. All you can do is be there for her" He replied, sitting next to her.

"I know but we are in denial over the whole thing. We can't say the word cancer or death in the house without breaking down. I don't like walking on eggshells. It's avoiding the issue" She told him, sighing. He put a reassuring arm around her, pulling her close and listened to her as she talked about her mum and her family.


	5. Chapter 5

Reborn From The Ashes

Chapter 5-

They had talked all night until they had fallen asleep. Lauren was the first to wake the next morning and found she had fallen asleep on Joey or more importantly on his chest. She sighed quietly, looking for her phone and finding it next to her seeing 3 missed calls from her Dad and 2 from Abi. She sat up, quickly texting her dad not to worry and she was sorry she didn't reply sooner, she had crashed at a friends.

"You're leaving?"Joey asked. She hadn't seen him wake.

"Yeah, my assignment won't finish itself" She replied, sighing, stretching.

"Yeah it won't" He said, sighing as well. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay with him. She didn't know what it was between them but she knew if she didn't have morning breath, she probably would be kissing him right now.

"I'll see you at work tonight. I had nice time last night" She told him, standing up and grabbed her bag and coat.

"I'll walk you down" He replied, quickly putting his shoes on and they walked down together. She opened the front door and it was awkward. She didn't want to just walk away but she couldn't exactly kiss him, not yet. He was thinking the same. They were in the awkward phase. Not friends but not exactly dating. She concluded a hug was okay and hugged him. It was nice and warm. She pulled away and looked in the direction of Lucy's house. Joey was turning to leave when Lauren stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Isn't that your cousin?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and looked at the person leaving Lucy's house.

"Yes, it is, leave it with me, I'll deal with it, don't worry. See you later" He replied, looking at Lauren and acted on impulse, kissing her on the cheek and walked back into the B&B. She smiled, glancing back at the building before walking out and saw Jake walking in her direction.

"Ah, I see it didn't take my cousin long" He told her, smiling.

"Nothing happened not its none of your business not like you and my best friend" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"That surprises me. He is usually bedding young girls nowadays. It's more like a need. To replace..." His voice trailed off. She scoffed. He thought he had the upper hand knowing the history but now she knew, he couldn't destroy her.

"To replace the hole left by Jessica ?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. He stared at her, his eyes wide and she walked away. He watched her go into her house, Number 23, he noted before banging on the B&B door. To his luck, Joey answered and Jake pushed him inside by his t'shirt.

"You told her about Jess? How could you? WHY?" Jake demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Upstairs. Now" Joey replied, shaking him off, pointing upstairs. Jake sighed and walked upstairs. Joey closed his room door behind them.

"It's not my fault that you're trying to replace Jessica but you don't need to tell her replacement about her. She doesn't need to know" Jake told him, crossing his arms.

"First off, don't call Lauren that. I am in no way trying to replace Jessica. I loved Jessica I really did but I am not longer crippled by her death. I'm moving on and yes, Lauren is a big part of that" Joey replied, sighing.

"You usually go for blondes. They are a distraction. So why go for the same as Jess?" Jake questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"They have the same hair colour that's all, Jake. Lauren has brown eyes, Jess had green. Lauren is 2 inches taller than Jess was. They are not the same person at all. The main difference between Lauren and all the other girls is I didn't choose her. You can't help who you fall for" Joey replied, pacing the room.

"Oh, like you couldn't help it when you fell for my girlfriend?" Jake questioned, bitterly.

"You were inside on an GBH charge. She was upset and lonely. It just happened, Jake. I'm sorry for the way it happened but I'm not sorry for falling for her" Joey told him, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll make you sorry, trust me. You took the love of my life then you killed her but you claimed you did it out of love so it's okay" Jake said, in a mocking tone.

"I didn't kill her" Joey sighed, rubbing his temples.

"How else do you justify what you did, Joe? I bet your girlfriend doesn't know that part of the story, doesn't she?" Jake questioned, raising an eyebrow. Joey reminded quiet, looking down, sighing.

"Knew it and why didn't you tell her? Because she would judge you and tell you to leave her alone" Jake added. Joey walked over to him and punched him.

"Shut up, just shut up. You know nothing" He told him. Jake looked up at him, his nose bloody and punched Joey back.

"You're a coward, Joseph Branning. You were then. You are now. You couldn't stick to a simple plan. You had to think you knew better and Jess paid for the price with her life" Jake proclaimed loudly.

"I did what I did because I loved her. You didn't see her, Jake. On that day. I had to. You would of done the same" Joey replied, sighing.

"No, I wouldn't. Where was I that day, Joey? I was getting a doctor!" Jake told him, flexing his fists.

"Just get out, go on, get out" Joey said, opening the door and pushing his cousin out, sighing and slid down the door, his head in his hands.

•••

"So what happened last night?" Abi asked, as Lauren plugged in her laptop, finding her assignment.

"Nothing, dear sister. We just talked. I'm not ready for all that. I wanna take it slowly" Lauren replied, smiling.

"I'm happy for you. I know Dad is. You're glowing. I don't think I've never seen you like this" Abi told her, squeezing her arm.

"Thanks Abs. I feel good so I'm going with it" Lauren said before getting on with assignment.

After she had finally done her assignment, she rang her placement to find when they next wanted her and they said Monday. This made Lauren happy. She could have a proper 3 day weekend now. She closed her laptop and decided to see if Joey was about. She found him in the square, his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you get your work done?" He replied, looking up at her. She saw he had a battered nose.

"Jake?" She asked, titling his head so she could have a better look at it. He nodded, sighing.

"I did the same to him. This was out of defence for him" He told her, sighing.

"I'm guessing it was over either Jessica or seeing me leave this morning?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. He nodded, looking down.

"Well I can almost bet you that he slept with Lucy last night so he is in no position to judge you" She proclaimed, smiling weakly.

"He knows though" Joey said, quietly.

"He knows what?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

He looked away for a moment but looking at her intensely, sighing "He knows I'm falling for you and he wants to ruin it before it's even begun"

She smiled at this. She had thought she didn't want it to be one sided and this just made her happy.

"How would he do that?" She asked, taking his hand.

"There's stuff, I haven't said, stuff I can't..." Lauren knew they would have to cross that bridge one day but if there's no thing that her mother's cancer had taught her it was that life was short and you had to live it to the fullest. She didn't care at that moment what the secret was, she just hoped one day he could tell her so in that moment, whilst he struggled to form the sentence to tell her that there was something else he hadn't told her she realised she needed to do something to reassure him it was okay for now, she didn't need to know right now so she took the lead and kissed him.

Joey was surprised as she kissed him. He had thought it for days now but the reality of her lips on his was almost overwhelming. He finally responded, feeling how natural his lips formed over hers. It had been a while since he had felt like he was in that moment. Intensity and fire then he realised, this was something else. They finally pulled away, looking at each other.

"I don't need to know. It's okay. One day, if you feel like you can tell me, I'll be here but I know enough. You have told me enough" She told him. He nodded and kissed her again, feeling happy again. Feeling whole again. Feeling almost reborn.

•••

"Lauren's got a boyfriend, Lauren's got a boyfriend, Lauren's got a boyfriend" Abi and Oscar chanted as she walked through the door.

"Shut up" Lauren laughed, shutting the door.

"So when do we get to meet him?" Greg asked, walking from the living room.

"God, let us go on a few dates first please" Lauren replied, going upstairs.

"And where are you going? We have a lot to discuss, Lauren Jessop!" Abi exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Well I need a shower before my boyfriend takes me out for dinner before work. So if you don't mind" Lauren said, laughing. Abi made a 'ooo' sound as her sister carried on walking upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Reborn From The Ashes-

Chapter 6-

Lauren styled her hair after going in bath, pampering herself ready for her date. She straightened her hair and found a suitable dress, a pastel pink short dress with her tights underneath. She put the finishing touches to her make up, grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. She heard Abi laughing in the living room, along with Joey. This confused Lauren and she walked into the living room. She stared in shock as she realised Abi had seen her promise through to show Lauren's new boyfriend her childhood photos and her awkward teen phase.

"Abigail!" Lauren exclaimed, sighing loudly. Abi looked up, smiling widely whilst Joey gave her a small smile.

"Lauren, could we have a word please?" Greg asked from the kitchen.

"Put that away right now or I will have to kill you" She said to her sister, raising an eyebrow, pointing to the album before walking into the kitchen.

"Close the door" Her father said, sighing. She did as she was told. She was confused. She looked at Greg as he had in his head in hands, sighing.

"Dad?" She questioned, worried.

"How old is this guy, Lauren?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Dad, seriously..."

"Lauren, just answer the question" He cut across her, sighing.

"He's 25, Dad but that shouldn't be a problem" She replied, sitting opposite him.

"You're a teenager. He is too old for you" He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I'm 19, Dad but age is just a number. I like him, he likes me. That's all that matters" She told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Lauren, your only boyfriend was Peter Beale. You were together for 7 years. This Joey had probably had a lot more experience than you. I don't want you to feel pressured to be something you're not" Greg proclaimed, sighing. She sighed and walked over to him, crouching down to him, taking his hands in hers.

"Dad, I love you, you know that. You have done so much for me and Abi and I am forever grateful you know that but please, let me do this. I really like him. I want this to work. The age difference doesn't even come into play" She told him, smiling.

"Oh honey, I know that but I just worry about you. I'm not 100% comfortable with it but I'll give him a try for you" He replied, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Daddy. You know you're the number one man in my life anyways" She said, smiling, kissing him on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room to see Abi still with the photo album. She groaned and walked over to her sister, taking it and looking at the open page. It was Lauren with Lucy on their last day of school. She smirked.

"I looked cute there. I'll let you off for that one but no more" She said, closing the album.

"I like them" Joey said to her, smiling widely. Lauren narrowed her eyes and shook her head, putting the photo album back.

"You would say that. I could dump you any moment you say I was a ugly child which I was but you're not allowed to say that. Now lets go" She replied. He opened his mouth to argue but she silenced him with a look. He had to admit he found her hot like this.

"Wasn't going to say a word. Lets go then as you put it" He told her, standing up, holding out his hand. She smiled and took it.

"See you later, Abs. Try not to have too much fun without me" Lauren told her sister before she and Joey left, walking to Le Square for their meal.

"You know, I don't think you were a ugly child to be fair" He told her, as they walked hand in hand.

"You're just saying that. Childhood taunting said otherwise" She replied, sighing.

"What did they say?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"I looked like a witch and I didn't need a costume when it was Halloween because I was all ready made" She replied, sadly.

"That's awful, babe. They were wrong. If they could only see you know" He told her, his eyes trailing her.

"Meaning what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, stopping.

"Meaning you are quite possibly the most beautifulest and hottest thing I've ever seen" He replied. She rolled her eyes but she kissed him, feeling him smile against her lips.

"Anyways, you haven't seen my childhood photos. Now they are bad" He then said, as they started to walk again.

"Why? You could never be ugly even if you tried" She replied, as they got nearer to the restaurant.

"I'll take that as a compliment. No, I was the glasses then braces guy growing up" He told her.

"I still reckon you looked hot" She said, smiling, stopping again as he kissed her.

"Are we actually going to eat or we just gonna make out until work?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Can we do both? We can get a Chinese instead?" Joey replied, smiling.

"You know I should slap for you for letting me dress up but that sounds like the perfect plan" She said and they walked past the restaurant and to the Chinese.

••••

"I can barely move Now. I've put on at least half a stone" Lauren proclaimed, pushing her empty plate away as she sat in the B&B, in Joey's room, sitting his bed, her legs across his lap, leaning on the pillows whilst he leaned against the wall.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to burn it off" He replied, smiling.

"Yes I'm sure I'm will" She said, putting her plate on the floor whilst he did the same and moved across to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded and pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her passionately. She knew she should stop. They haven't even made it official yet and it hasn't even been a day either but part of her didn't want to stop. Her subconscious won and she stopped, pushing him away.

"We should stop" She said, sighing, tracing his jaw with her finger, smiling sadly.

"Yeah we should or we'll start something we can stop" He replied, sitting up.

"Seeing as we are going for this, is this an official thing now?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Official thing?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You know" She said, quietly "Boyfriend and girlfriend unless its not what you want"

He shook his head, sighing, taking her hands. She smiled at him.

"Lauren Jessop? Would you like to be my girlfriend and in return, I, Joey Branning, will be your boyfriend" He said to her. She giggled and kissed him.

"That sounds like a plan, boyfriend!" She exclaimed, before kissing him again.

"As much as I would love to do this all night, we need to get ready for work" He said to her, regretful.

"You're ready, I'll see you later" She said, kissing him again before grabbing her bag and shoes and left.

Lauren was walking towards her house when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw her ex boyfriend, Peter Beale.

"Pete, Hey!" She said, walking towards him.

"Hey, Lauren" He replied, quietly, his hands in his pockets, looking down.

"What's up?" She asked, smiling widely.

"You said you wanted to be alone, Lauren. Have your own space. To focus on your career and your mum but to be honest, you don't look alone right now" He told her, sighing, with a glance at the B&B.

"Don't do this, please" She begged, placing her hand over her head in despair.

"I need to know one thing. Do you still love me or has that gone? 7 years, Lauren!" He proclaimed, sighing.

"Part of me will always love you, Peter. You're my first love. We were each others firsts. I won't forget that night. It was everything I wanted my first time to be but we were kids. I've move on. I'm sorry" She replied and turned, walking back to her house, sighing.

"That looked tense" Abi said as Lauren walked into the house.

"He had questions. I own him to answer them" Lauren replied, walking into the living room. Oscar ran into her arms, squealing.

"I missed you, Loz!" The little boy said, smiling.

"I missed you too, buddy" She replied, beaming before handing him to Abi and headed upstairs, walking in to see her mother.

"Hello darling" Tanya said, as Lauren walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her mother, pouring her a glass of water.

"I'm getting there. Anyways, enough about me, how was your date?" Tanya questioned, taking the glass of water that her daughter offered her.

"Yeah, it was good" Lauren replied, blushing a little.

"You're falling for him, ain't you? Like really falling for him. Hard" Tanya said, smiling. Lauren nodded, grinning.

"It feel weird but I'm going with it. With Peter it just happened. I loved him yeah but we were friends since childhood and I felt I like I owned it to myself to see if it was anything more and it was for a while. It just fizzle out though. This, though, it's different. I've never felt this way, Mum. I don't want to say its that. Its only early days but I think its going that way. It's weird but I'm going with it" She told her mum, smiling.

"Whatever you go with I'm happy for you. I know your dad has his worries with the age difference but I told him if your happy, to let you be" Tanya replied. Lauren beamed at her and hugged her.

"Thanks, Mum. I love you" She said, sighing happily.

"I love you too, darlin'. You deserve happiness. You really do. Go on, go and get ready for work" Tanya answered her. Lauren nodded and walked out her parents bedroom to hers. She opened her wardrobe door and found half empty vodka bottles with bottles of wine. She didn't want to be that person anymore. She didn't want to be another girl seeking the answer in the bottom of bottle in Joey's life. She sighed and gathered the bottles together and found the one in her bag, searching her room for any others before heading to the bathroom and emptied the contents down the toilets, feeling a sense of freedom and accomplishment. She smiled to herself and returned to her room, hiding the bottles under her bed, planning to dispose them when the house was empty and got ready for work.


	7. Chapter 7

Reborn From The Ashes

Chapter 7-

Lauren and Joey had been going for about a month. Things were good. The nagging feeling of telling her everything was forever on his mind though. He tried to ignore it because he knew one day he'll be able to tell her, he was sure of it but he couldn't risk losing her as well.

They were sat in her living room on the sofa watching TV when her phone rang. She saw it was Sharon and answered. Sharon wanted them both in for an emergency staff meeting.

"It's pouring it down with rain, she can't be serious" Joey said, sighing as Lauren put down the phone.

"She pays for our bills, Joey. Come on, I'll drive" She replied, sighing, standing up, grabbing her bag and they headed to the club.

"Ah, Joey, Lauren, sorry to call you in. It's about the theme night tonight" Sharon said, as they walked into the office.

"What about it?" Lauren asked, sitting down.

"I want the staff to dress up as well. Get involved" Sharon replied, smiling.

"The theme is Grease right?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow, a glance at Lauren.

"Yes, the bigger the better" Sharon said, still smiling.

"You do realise I haven't been the gym for at least 6 months. I ain't going any near the tight stuff" Lauren replied, sighing.

"Don't be a bore, Lauren. It will be fun" Sharon said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Lauren. I actually dare you to wear it, you know prove yourself wrong" Joey replied. Lauren whipped her head around, staring at me.

"Have you seen my arse recently? I could rival Kim Kardashian with it!" She exclaimed, sighing.

"Oh I don't know, babe. I'm quite a fan of it if I'm being honest with you" He replied, smirking.

"Alright, guys, save it for outside please. I'll see you both at 7. With costume" Sharon proclaimed, shaking her head whilst Lauren stared at Joey, standing up and pushed him towards the door.

"What?" He said, laughing as she stared at him.

"You know what. Out" She replied, as they walked out of the office.

"Fine. I won't praise you. It's on the big side and you could do with doing a few squats here and there" He told her, as they walked up the steps of the club.

"Return to what you were saying a minute ago or I'll throw you down these stairs. Got it?" She replied, crossing her arms and raised an eyebrow, smiling widely.

"Oh, I got it, babe" He said, pulling her by her arm and kissing her.

"Anyways, like it or not, like the rest of you, it's mine so you have to like it" He added, once they stopped kissing.

"Exactly, you'll find it attached to my body so it's mine" She told him, raising an eyebrow. He raised an eyebrow, cockily and smirked. He had given her this look a few times now and it just made her want to kiss him and have her dirty way with him against the wall but they haven't done it yet. She was taking it day by day but if he carried on the way he was, it would be and most of all, she just wanted to be even closer to him, because she knew she was falling hard.

"Lets go before you start something we can't finish" Joey said, smiling. She nodded and started to walk when he playfully slapped her on the bottom. She gasped and turned around, staring at him.

"Don't do that. Not in public. Not when..."

"Not when what, Lauren?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not when I want you as much as I do" She admitted, looking down, biting her lip.

"Then you can have me, if that's what you really want" He said, moving forward, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"I do but I'm scared" She sighed, looking down.

"I'm scared too but what's your reasons for being scared?" He questioned, looking at her.

"You have you know loads of experience and I've only ever slept with one person. I don't want to disappoint you" She told him, sighing.

"You won't, trust me, Lauren. It doesn't matter. I want our first time to special because you are special and you deserve that" He replied, pulling her into a hug "Come on, lets go and get these costumes and we'll talk later"

She nodded and walked out of the club, almost straight into Jake.

"Well if it isn't my cousin and his Jessica replacement" Jake said, narrowing his eyes. Joey went to say something but Lauren stopped him.

"Come on, just leave it. He isn't worth it" She told him, sighing.

"I'd listen to your little girlfriend if I was you, cousin. You wouldn't wanna get yourself hurt now would you?" Jake questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Joey, come on" Lauren said, sighing as he stood and stared at him. He nodded and allowed her to take his head and they walked away from Jake.

•••

Lauren was curling her hair in tight curls later on during the day before work when Abi brought some pizza in her room she had ordered and offered Lauren some.

"No thanks, Abs. I've gotta fit into these skin tight trousers" She replied, pointing to them on her bed.

"Okay, well it's downstairs if you want some" Abi said. Lauren nodded and finished her hair before putting her make up. She then put her trousers out, exhaling deeply as she looked in the mirror. She sighed and guessed she would do but was relieved her parents were away for the weekend and walked downstairs.

"Wow, Lauren, you look good" Abi commented, walking out of the kitchen.

"Thanks. Not too much?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. Not at all" Abi said, smiling.

"Right. Water. I need water" Lauren sighed, walking into the kitchen as the doorbell rang.

"It's Joey. Do you want me to answer?" Abi asked, calling the hallway.

"Yes, please" Lauren called back, pouring a glass of water, drinking it quickly then rinsed her glass and put it on the drainer and walked into the hallway.

"Okay, I'll admit you look hot like this" She commented, seeing Joey in his costume.

"Opposed to my already usual hot self?" He questioned, turning to her, smirking at her. She shrugged.

"I'll admit I'm a fan of this look too" He told her, pulling her into a kiss.

"Right, before I go, photo, you two are seriously gonna have good looking kids" Abi said, getting Lauren's phone from her bag who was blushing from her sister's comment. They posed for a photo then Abi went to her boyfriend.

"I'm almost tempted to lock you in your bedroom and not let you out. No one else should really see you like this" Joey told Lauren. She rolled her eyes and took his hand, walking out of the house.

•••

"I swear I was going to have to words with that guy if he kept looking at you like he did" Joey said, as they walked home from work.

"I was scared for him to be honest" Lauren replied, smiling as they neared her house.

"I would be too" He said, smiling, stopping as they stood outside her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe. Goodnight" He told her, kissing her.

"Goodnight" She said and he turned to leave when she decided it was now or never and he was what she truly wanted.

"Joey, wait" She called after him. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Abi's at her boyfriends all night. My Nan has Oscar and my parents are away for the weekend" She told him, swallowing, feeling nervous.

"Do you want me to..?" She nodded at his question.

"I'll go and get some stuff. I will be about 5 minutes" He told her. She nodded and he walked to the B&B to get whatever he needed. Lauren quickly walked into her house, rushing upstairs and changed into a bathrobe before going downstairs and warming up the pizza that Abi had left when the doorbell rang. She exhaled deeply before going to answer. She smiled and let Joey up.

"I'm going to take a shower if you wanna join me?" She asked, bravely.

"Yeah sure" He replied as the microwave pinged. She smiled weakly before going to get the food.

•••

"You coming?" Lauren asked, after eating. Joey nodded, standing up.

"Wait" He said, grabbing her arm "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am" She replied, smiling, taking his hand and guided him upstairs towards the bathroom. She switched on the shower, nervous but it was a good nervous. She smiled shyly at him and turned around, her back to him. She undid her bath robe and stepped into the shower. He exhaled deeply before stripping and joining her in the shower.

They took a moment to take each other in before kissing each other.

"You really are beautiful" He told her, against her lips before turning her around, taking the shower gel.

•••

Lauren couldn't remember anyone ever taking care of her like Joey did expect her mother when she was a child but this was different, so different. He was gentle with her as he washed her hair and body. Then it was her turn and she tried to apply the same amount of gentleness with him.

"Lauren?" He said, quietly, looking down at her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, lost in him.

"Yeah?"

"You're not my Jessica replacement" He told her. She nodded, remembering what Jake said earlier and kissed him softly. She went to carry on but he stopped her. She narrowed her eyes, confused.

"Come on" He said, turning off the shower and stepped out, helping her out, getting her bath robe and held it out so she could put it on, dropping a kiss to her shoulder as she did. He took the towel she had set out for him and wrapped it around him before taking her hand and they walked to her bedroom.

They sat on her bed, looking at each other.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you stop being gentleman for a moment please and just get on with it?" She questioned, smiling. He nodded and kissed her, pushing her down onto pillows, kissing her like he had never done before, placing his lips on her neck, pushing open her robe and she knew she was ready, more then she had ever been in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Reborn From The Ashes

Chapter 8-

This feels like a dream, Lauren thought to herself as she woke the next morning as she felt Joey's arms wrapped her, his front to her back, his head on her shoulder. She sighed with content, a massive smile on her face.

"I could get used to waking up like this" He told her, sleepily, dropping a kiss to her neck.

"Yeah so could I" She replied, before moving, laying on her back, so she was in a better position to kiss him.

"Was it okay?" He asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"I think it it should be me asking that question, don't you?" She questioned, sighing.

He narrowed his eyes and cupped her cheek, kissing her again.

"Not at all, Lauren. It was great. You were. Nothing to worry about" He told her, tucking her hair behind her ear. She noted he did this a lot recently but she decided not to question it, kissing him again.

"We can't lay in my bed naked all day" She sighed, pulling away.

"Why not?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow, before kissing her neck.

"The trouble about doing a double BA honours, I need to write a 2,000 words of Van Gogh and how he influences modern art" She replied, sighing.

"You're ditching me for Van Gogh? He was weirdo. Didn't he like chop off his own ear?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Not my fault. Still need to write the essay" She complained, as his lips found her neck again.

"I reckon I'm better looking than him so you need to show me more attention" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"5 minutes. You have 5 minutes" She said, as his lips started to travel more south.

•••

"Come on, breakfast" Lauren proclaimed, as they laid next to each, their breathes returning to normal.

"Okay, a woman who can cook? I'm there!" Joey replied, smirking. She rolled her eyes, slapping his arm before getting her dressing gown from the chair near her bed and wrapped it around herself.

"You're not laying there. You can come and help me. I'll go and get your bag" She told her, smiling.

"So I have to get dressed whilst you get to wear that which barely covers anything? That hardly seems fair" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure I'll live" She replied, smirking.

•••

Once she had eaten, got changed and had a cup of strong coffee, Lauren opened her laptop and started looking over her notes for her essay.

"I want you to meet my sister" Joey suddenly told her, sitting opposite her.

"Really? Are you sure she'll like me?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"She'll love you. Just like..." His voice trailed off, coughing as he realised what he was about to say. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him, about to question it when the doorbell rang. She was 99.99% sure he was about to say 'just like me' but she shook her head starting up, heading towards the door and opened the door to see her best friend, Whitney Dean.

"Whitney!" Lauren squealed, not seeing her for 3 months due to the fact she had been travelling with her boyfriend.

"Hey, you" Whitney replied, laughing as her friend hugged.

"Come in, come in, I want to hear all and I have something to tell you, more like someone you need to meet" Lauren said, pulling her friend in and shut the door, showing her to the living room.

"Okay, I'm officially intrigued" Whitney told her, sitting down. Lauren pushed the door to.

"I should of told you when we were emailing but I got distracted" Lauren admitted, smiling widely.

"Oh my god, Lauren Jessop, have you got yourself a boyfriend?" Whitney exclaimed, happily, running to hug her.

"Okay, okay, calm down" Lauren replied, looking in the direction of the door.

"He is here?" Whitney whispered, smirking. Lauren nodded.

"Have you two, you know?" Whitney asked, quietly. Lauren nodded again. Whitney squealed and hugged her friend.

"Right, I need to meet him, now" She said to Lauren.

"Okay, promise me you'll be gentle" Lauren replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Lauren, we have been best friends for 6 years! I'm surprised Lucy hasn't given him the 3rd degree" Whitney proclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah, Lucy fancied him. He rejected her so she went for his cousin" Lauren told her. Whitney's mouth fell open.

"No way. Both my friends get boyfriends and they don't tell me?" She gasped, laughing.

"Wait here, I'm trusting you, Whit. Please be gentle" Lauren told her, sighing and walked into the kitchen. She knew Joey would of heard most of that but the fact he was hiding he probably did made her happy.

"My friend wants to meet you. She may be a little rough with you but she's my best friend so just go with it" She told him, walking over to him.

"She's your best friend. Of course I'm gonna do that. Come on" He replied, taking her hand and they walked into the living room.

"Whitney, this is Joey. Joey, this is Whitney" Lauren said, looking from the pair.

"It's nice to meet you, Whitney. Lauren has told me loads about you" He said, walking forward, holding out his hand.

"I wish I could say the same about you, Joey" Whitney replied, shaking his hand.

"I'll leave you two to catch up. I'll see you tonight, babe" Joey said to Lauren, kissing her and left the room. She heard the door close a few moments later.

"How old is he, Lauren?" Whitney asked, upon hearing the door close.

"Whit, that doesn't mat-"

"Just answer the question, Lauren" Whitney cut across her.

"He's 25. 26 in a few months" Lauren sighed, sitting down.

"Don't you think that's a little old for you? You're not even 20 yet" Whitney replied, sitting down.

"You were 18 when you started seeing Tyler. When he was 22" Lauren said, raising an eyebrow.

"4 years age difference is nothing, Lauren. 7 years on the other hand is" Whitney told her, sighing.

"It's only 3 more years. Look I get you have your worries. I do. But I want this to work. I thought I was emotionally damaged after Peter but Joey he makes me happy" Lauren proclaimed, smiling weakly.

"You are acting like you are in love with him" Whitney sighed, her head on her hand.

"Maybe I am" Lauren said, shrugging. Whitney looked at her, staring.

"I've been gone 3 months, now you're in love after swearing you wouldn't again?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's complicated, let me explain" Lauren said, sighing.

•••

Joey walked into his room at the B&B to see it had already been vacated. He saw Jake sat on his bed, smiling widely at him.

"Ooo, Joseph, you bad boy, out all night, what would Mummy say?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up and get out" Joey grumbled, pointing to the door.

"Was it good? Did you pretend she was Jess or something?" Jake asked, standing up.

"I said shut up, Jake before I throw you out of that window" Joey warned, sighing.

"Funny that, I'm still standing here. Now answer my question" Jake proclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Okay, no, I didn't pretend Lauren was Jessica because I didn't need to. I don't need pretend anything with her" Joey replied, turning to face his cousin.

"You're in love with her, ain't you?" Jake questioned, coldly. Joey remained quiet, looking.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Jake shouted.

"Yes. I am. What are you going to do about it?" Joey asked, sighing. Jake charged at him, grabbing him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You son of a bitch. You killed Jessica and you are the one who gets to move on, be happy? Nah, it's not going to happen. You're not the one who gets be happy" Jake snarled at him, before punching him in the guts, turning to leave where Joey quickly recovered and grabbed him, slamming him against the wall.

"Go near Lauren and I'll kill you. Don't doubt me, Jacob. I killed Jessica, remember? Don't think I won't kill you because you are family" He told him, narrowing his eyes.

"I accept that challenge, cousin. I'll see you around" Jake said, pushing Joey onto the floor and walked out.

•••

Later on in the day, Joey was doing a stock check at the club when Lauren texted him.

Okay, I confess. You are a lot more interesting than Van Gogh.

L x

He texted her back before returning to work.

You should do an essay on me. You'll pass for sure then. J x

He put his phone in his pocket and turned into the bar to see Lauren's friend, Whitney, there.

"Hey, Lauren isn't at work until later" He told her, walking over to the bar.

"I know. It's you I wanted to speak to, actually" She replied, smiling.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked, looking at her.

"Lauren's my best friend. She is funny, smart and beautiful. She deserves the best" She replied, sighing.

"I couldn't agree more, Whitney. I'm glad we are the same page. Now I have stuff to do so I'll see you later" He said, walking past her but she stopped him.

"How do you feel about her?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's between me and Lauren. I am not going to say something that I haven't said to her yet" He replied, sighing.

"So you love her? That's good but you do realise that is all words?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"I don't know what I have to do to proof it to you but luckily it's not you I need to prove it to" He replied, trying to move past her but was caught off guard when she made a move on him. He was so surprised he didn't push her away straight away, when the reality hit him, he pushed her away, shaking his head but it was too late. He glanced to his side to see Lauren, who was looking in shock before fleeing the club in tears.

Will Joey be able to find Lauren in time or will Jake find her first and tell her a few things too close for comfort?


	9. Chapter 9

Reborn From The Ashes-

Chapter 9-

Lauren felt like someone had just pulled her guts out. She couldn't breathe through the tears. She found her car where she parked it and unlocked it, sniffing through her tears and set off, unaware she was being followed.

•••

"What the hell was that, Whitney?" Joey demanded, staring at her.

"Lauren should of known" Whitney proclaimed, sighing, looking away.

"Should of known, what?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"That I would of wanted solid proof of you are worthy of my best friend" She replied, beginning to pace.

"So you made a move on me? For gods sake, I need to find her and explain" He said, hurrying out of the club.

•••

Lauren parked outside her university, determined for a distraction from what she had just seen. She went to the Starbucks on Uni campus and order a coffee and a sandwich, ignoring the vibrating of her phone in her bag, knowing it will Whitney or Joey and she wasn't prepared from that. She was pulling out her notes from her bag that she didn't see someone sit next to her and got a fright when she realised she was no longer alone. It was Jake. This couldn't be good.

"Now really isn't the time, Jake. Can you go please?" She asked, sighing.

"Ah, you and my cousin have had a falling out I see. He's a lost cause bless him" He replied, smiling.

"Just go, I don't want to talk to anyone" She said, as her order came.

"I need to talk to you though. There's things you need to know. Humour me please" He told her, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed and nodded "Fine. Meet me at the side of campus in half an hour"

He smiled, almost creepily and nodded, leaving. Lauren shook her head, sighing as she felt her phone ring again. She looked at her phone and saw it was Whitney. She decided to answer.

"Whitney"

"Lauren, please tell me explain, it's not what it looks like" She told her, sighing.

"You and my boyfriend were kissing, Whitney. After I told you how I felt about him as well" Lauren replied, rubbing her temples.

"I was testing him to see if he was worthy of you. I was wrong. I think I caught him off guard. He does have feelings for you. His face when you left confirmed it. I'm sorry" Whitney said, sighing.

"Oh Whit, babe, what have you done?" Lauren said to her.

"I'm sorry. I'll get off the phone. Joey is probably trying to ring you" Whitney replied.

"Okay, we are having words later" Lauren then hung up, putting her phone down and took a mouthful of her sandwich when Joey's name flashed across her phone. She sighed, took a drink and then answered.

"Lauren, babe, where are you? Whitney, she-"

"I know. She told me. It's okay. I'm gonna kill her but its okay" She cut across him.

"Thank god for that. You should know I would never cheat on you. I .."

"You what, Joey?" She asked, getting impatient.

"No, it can wait. It's not something I want to say over the phone, not first time anyways" He told her. She smiled at this. She was now almost sure he was going to say he loves her now.

"Okay, it better be good. I don't like to be kept waiting" She replied, smiling to herself.

"It will be, don't worry. I need to see you. Where are you?" He asked. She mentally sighed, remembering she had promised to go and meet Jake. No matter how creepy he was, she wasn't one to break a promise.

"I still have my date with Van Gogh, sorry, babe. I'll try and ditch him as soon as I can" She told him, sighing.

"You better do. He doesn't understand like I do" He replied. She could sense he was smirking at the other end of the phone.

"You got that right. I'll see you later then" She said.

"Not if I see you first" And he hung up. She sighed with content, happy she wasn't facing dating drama and finished her lunch.

•••

"This better be good, Jake. I have an essay to finish" Lauren said, as she met him in the appointed place.

"I was just wondering why a beautiful and clearly smart young woman is doing with a waste of space like my cousin" He replied, crossing his arms.

"Don't call him that. You don't know him" She told him, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh and you do, Lauren? I know him better then anyone else" He proclaimed, smiling a little.

"Why? Because you were both in love with the same girl?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He says he loved Jessica but that's a matter of opinion. He wouldn't of killed her if he loved her" He replied, staring at her coldly.

"You think that? Her alcohol problem killed her, not him. He didn't pour the stuff down her throat, she did" She said, sighing.

Jake grabbed her by the arms, slamming her against the wall.

"Shut up, you know nothing. Nothing. You know what Joey wants you to know. He killed the love of my life and he is the one who gets a second shot of love well I'm here to tell you, he doesn't. It's obvious he loves you, so he is going to know what it feels like" He told her. She feared her life. She wanted to run but she couldn't. Fear rooted her to the spot.

"Tell me then, if you're going to kill me, tell me how he killed her. I think I'm owned that much" She said, looking him straight in the eye. His bright blue eyes staring straight back into her brown eyes, full of hate and lost.

"We were trying to help her and he caved" He replied, snarling.

"I'm not following" She said, as his hands began to clasp around her neck.

"He gave her the bottle of vodka that killed her" He told her, his fingers tightening around her throat.

"What?" Lauren whispered, confused.

"He was a coward and killed her. If he didn't give her that bottle, she would still be alive" He carried on, looking coldly at her. She didn't want to die not knowing Joey's truth, she didn't want to die like this. She couldn't. She found her nerve and swung her knee forward , making contact with the only place she knew it would hurt, remembering what her dad had taught her when she was younger.

"Ah, you little bitch!" He called out in pain, collapsing to the ground. She grabbed her bag and ran to car, finding her keys and quickly got into her car, driving away.

•••

Joey was walking to the B&B when he saw Lauren's car speeding towards her house. He walked to her house, confused.

"Lauren?" She whipped her head around scared but was relieved to see him. She exhaled deeply and ran into his arms. He could tell she was shaking. He pushed her away to look at her, seeing bruises on her forearms through her blouse. He narrowed his eyes as she looked down.

"Lauren?" He said again, lifting her chin "Did Jake do this?"

She nodded and he sighed, hugging her tightly.

"What did he say?" He asked, tucking her head under his chin, kissing her hair.

"You know what he said but I wanna hear it from you" She replied, sighing. He put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away, looking at her.

"I don't want you to judge me. I can handle anyone else but not you" He said, in a quiet voice. She nodded, biting her lip before getting her phone out, sending him a text.

"Don't read that text until you have told me but know whatever you say won't change what I have just sent you" She told him. He nodded, taking her hand, scared and walked into her house.

•••

"Jessica's drinking had got out of hand. Me and Jake knew we had to do something about it. We locked her up, not the best idea but we were desperate" Joey told Lauren as they sat in her living room.

"Go on, I'm listening, it's okay" She told him, squeezing his hand.

"She got ill pretty quickly from the withdrawal of alcohol. Until one day Jake decided to get a doctor. I wasn't as strong as him. I would of done anything not to see her like that and I did. She begged me, Lauren. I thought one more drink, she'll be fine. I got her the bottle of vodka. She thanked me and told me she loved me, her feelings for Jake were gone, kissed me and told me to leave her alone for a bit. Jake came with the doctor and found her dead. I will never forgive myself for letting my cousin find her like that. He then found me and put me in hospital. I allowed him. Alice thought I was going to die. Jake did a good number on me. I was out for a week" He carried on. She smiled weakly and squeezed his hand.

"You didn't kill her. You were doing what you thought was best" She told him, sighing.

"I did though, Lauren. If I didn't give her that bottle, she would still be alive" He replied.

"Yeah maybe but she would of found a way. She knew you wasn't as strong as Jake and took advantage. She wanted a drink, she would of found a way" She told him, knowing she was speaking from experience.

"You're just saying what I want to hear" He said, standing up, moving away.

"Read my text, Joey. Go on. Nothing's changed in half an hour" She proclaimed, also standing up.

He sighed and looked at his phone, his eyes widening upon reading the text.

"Say it. Out loud. I need to hear you it" He told her, looking at her, pocketing his phone.

"I love you and this doesn't change anything" She replied. He didn't reply. He walked over to her and kissed her. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, burying his hands in her hair, needing every inch on her, picking her up and carried her upstairs.

•••

"We really should start getting ready for work" Joey said after they laid in the after glow of their lovemaking.

"Do we have to? I want to stay here" Lauren replied, as she laid on his chest, his arm around her, looking up at her.

"I actually want to keep my job" He told her.

She sighed and nodded "I'm off to the toilet" and went.

He began to gather his clothes together, realising his underwear was under her bed. He was looking when he heard something clinking together. He felt glass like bottles. He narrowed his eyes and looked, seeing empty vodka and wine bottles.

"What the.." He whispered, pulling them out. Lauren returned, staring at him.

"I can explain, you need to let me explain, please" She said, her voice broke.

"I was about to suggest did you have a secret house party but you didn't did you? I'm listening" He told her, sitting up as he started to get changed.

"I've got a problem too. Or more like I did. I stopped" She replied, sighing. He walked over to her.

"What do you mean you stopped?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was the influence of you and what my feelings for you did. I couldn't be like Jessica, I didn't want to be. So when you told me, I poured them all away, promising myself I'll be strong, even if was just for you because I didn't want to be that girl in your life again" She replied, sighing. He nodded and pulled her into her arms.

"Good. Because I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Lauren. If I lost you to that stuff. I refuse to lose another girl I love to that stuff" He told her, squeezing her tight.


	10. Chapter 10

Reborn From The Ashes- gah, how amazing are the current episodes?! Jacqueline Jossa is one the best things to come out of British Soap, ever!

Chapter 10- the last chapter... Enjoy! xD

A few days had passed since the Jake drama and Lauren and Joey were finally happy, for now. She had a fear at the back of her mind something was just around the corner. They were hanging out in her room before work when Joey made a confession.

"I kinda have a confession to make"

"Go on, I'm listening" She replied, smiling at him.

"I've been looking at flats. Around here. With my sister. We are moving here" He told her, looking for a reaction, hopefully a good one.

"Oh, aye? Why's that?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought that would be obvious, Lauren" He said, looking at her.

"Yes it is" She smiled before kissing him.

"Sorry to break the good mood but have you heard anything else from Jake?" Joey questioned, pulling away, sighing.

"Nope. Now don't kill the good mood, please" Lauren replied, kissing him again, pushing him down on her bed.

•••

"Sharon just texted me saying we have a new barman" Lauren said, as they got changed after.

"That should be interesting" Joey replied, putting his shoes on.

"Yeah it should be. Come on, I'm starving. I want chicken from McKlunkies" She proclaimed, smiling.

"I thought it's meant to be the guy who is starving after sex?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged "I like to break the stereotype"

•••

They were walking into work after eating to see Jake in the bar area.

"Tell me you're kidding me right?" Lauren whispered to Joey. He sighed, raising his finger to lip before taking her by the hand to Sharon's office.

"You have employed my cousin? That's a bad idea, Sharon" He said, closing the door, sighing.

"Oh, Joey. Hi. Yes. I have. Impressive CV. Must run in the family" She replied, holding up a piece of paper.

"He's bad news, Sharon. He's been in prison. You don't want him dampening the reputation of the club" He sighed. Lauren reminded quiet. She didn't want to get involved but she knew she was right in thinking that something bad is happen.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Joey. I'm giving him a chance. Like you should be. He is family after all" Sharon replied, raising an eyebrow. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere and walked out of the office towards the bar. Lauren quickly followed as he charged towards his cousin.

"Right, I don't know what game you playing but I'm on to you. Go anywhere near Lauren when you don't need to be, I will kill you and that's a promise" Joey warned him, narrowing his eyes.

"Is that before or after I kill her?" Jake questioned, quietly but Lauren heard him. Joey grabbed him by the front of his t'shirt, slamming him against the bar.

"Listen to me now, get over yourself and get over this whole thing. What happened, I'm sorry, alright but at the end of the day, if I didn't get Jess a drink, she would of got one herself. She took advantage. She knew you wouldn't get her a drink but she knew I would. I was stupid I know but I didn't kill her. She killed herself" He told him, sighing. Jake pushed him away, angry.

"What crap have you been filling his head with you? You know nothing" Jake told Lauren, coldly.

"She hasn't told me anything, Jake. I finally realised you're the one trying to fill my head with crap because you feel guilty. Admit it, if you didn't go prison, Jess, she would be still be alive" Joey replied, crossing his arms.

"Shut up, you murdering son of a bitch!" Jake proclaimed, punching Joey. Lauren gasped, everything seemed to happening so quickly as Joey punched him back and a fight broke out. She didn't want to even attempt to break it up. It was getting violent and it hurt her to see Joey like this. She hurried into the office.

"Sharon, Joey and Jake, they are fighting" She said, a little out of breath. Sharon nodded, standing up and the two hurried to the bar when Lauren fainted. Joey was on the floor, unconscious.

•••

Joey gasped, opening his eyes and seeing he was in the club. He looked around and there was no sign of Jake. He saw Lauren on the floor. He sighed and moved towards her.

"Lauren, baby, please, don't be dead, it's okay" He said, shaking her.

"She's not dead. Let her sleep. She is tired. We need to talk" A voice said behind him. A voice he hadn't hear in 2 years. He turned and saw the figure of Jessica walking towards him, wearing a long white dress. Her brown hair wavy and hung loose. Her piercing green eyes on him. He swallowed loudly. He had to be dreaming. This wasn't real.

"What the hell is this?" He questioned, standing up.

"Don't question it, Joey. You have stuff you want to tell me and ask me. Go on" She replied, pointing to a seat in the club. He sighed and sat down.

"I just want my cousin back, Jess but your death ruined any chance of that" He told her, his head in his hands

"And I'm sorry for that, I was selfish. I was weak" She said, sitting next to him.

"Yes you were selfish and weak but I didn't kill you. I realise that now" He proclaimed, sighing.

"No, you didn't. I killed myself" She said, taking his hand. It was warm against his. There was a time he craved her touch, loved it but now it didn't do anything for him.

"You don't feel that anymore don't you?" Jessica questioned, looking at their locked hands.

"No, I'm sorry. It reminds me of the good times but now.." Joey's voice trailed off, looking at Lauren on the floor.

"You love her, I know. I wanted to see you alone but I couldn't. She's part of you now. She's everywhere you go now. She's everything to you. She had to be here" Jessica replied, smiling weakly.

"I'll always love you, always, you were my first love but Lauren, she's something different" He told her, sighing.

"She's the love of your life. She's only been in your life a few months but she's the love of your life. You're gonna get married and have lots of children. You deserve happiness" She said, smiling sadly.

"So does Jake though. He is more messed up then me about you" He replied, sighing.

"That's the difference between you and him. You lost your way a bit but with Lauren's influence, you were able to realise what happened happened and now you have managed to move on. Jake is bitter, he is looking for someone to blame than himself. He refuses to blame himself but deep down he does" She told him, sighing.

"Can't you go and see him?" He suddenly asked, turning to her.

"It doesn't work like that. He doesn't allow himself to think of me hardly so how can I appear to him when he doesn't? You allow yourself to think of me and don't beat yourself up about it. That's why I am here. So you can make peace with yourself" She replied, squeezing his hand. He nodded, glancing at Lauren.

"I loved you, Jessica. I did. But I'm ready to move on" He replied, smiling when he felt warmth in the hand Jessica was holding but it wasn't her. It was Lauren.

•••

Lauren kept a vigil at Joey's bedside in hospital, holding tightly onto his hand when she saw his eyes began to flicker. She sighed a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes, smiling when he saw her.

"You had me worried then" She said, smiling, kissing him gently.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" He replied, taking the time to look at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just happy to see you again that's all" He replied, smiling with both of them finally happy with their lives, for the next chapter whether it would bring marriage or children, they would do it together.


End file.
